Referring to FIG. 1, generally, the conventional double-sided display comprises a first panel module (11) and a second panel module (12) spaced from each other, and a light-guiding plate (13) is formed between the first panel module (11) and the second panel module (12). Also, a light source (14) is formed at a lateral side of the light-guiding plate (13). The light-guiding plate (13) comprises a first light output surface (131), a second light output surface (132), and a light input surface (133). The first light output surface (131) faces the first panel module (11), while the second light output surface (132) faces the second panel module (12). The light input surface (133) is formed at a lateral side of the light-guiding plate (13). When the light provided by the light source (14) enters the light-guiding plate (13) from the light input surface (133), a portion of light goes toward the second light output surface (132), and is reflected by multiple dot structures (134) formed on the second light output surface (132). The light reflected from dot structures (134) is configured to reach the first light output surface (131) to provide the need of light for the first panel module (11).
However, the conventional double-sided display is disadvantageous because in general, the first panel module (11) is regarded as a primary display, and is able to receive the majority of the light. The second panel module (12), regarded as a secondary display, is not able to receive sufficient light as the first panel module (11), so the brightness and display quality of the second panel module (12) is not as good. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a double-sided display to overcome the problems presented above.